


His Words Unspoken

by SophiaRemembers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRemembers/pseuds/SophiaRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, John Watson is forced to face the death of his closest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Words Unspoken

**His Words Unspoken**

So the end has passed,

But nothing has finished.

I stand here alone

Two words etched in stone

Grass grows beneath my feet

My heart beats in my chest

Sometimes I wish it was yours

Sometimes I wish it had been me

Jumping from that ledge

But I have to be strong and live on

Because you didn’t have that choice

_One more thing_

_One more miracle_

Because this is all I have

_For me_

_Don’t be dead_


End file.
